1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of read-out integrated circuits (ROIC) for infrared sensors and more particularly to embodiments for a ROIC device that provides a single photodiode device in each of an array of unit cells having switched capacitor circuitry within the unit cell architecture used to produce a reduced resolution output (e.g. 512×512 “superpixels”) at a frame rate of approximately 1000 Hz or greater to capture hostile fire image events (a “Temporal Mode”) while simultaneously producing a high resolution output (1280×1024 or larger pixel format of native pixels) at a 60 Hz video rate to provide high resolution imaging surveillance capability (an “Imaging Mode”).
2. Background
Infrared detection and imaging systems are being employed to sense temperature differences to create scenes displaying various objects. High resolution imagers provide exceptional acuity for scene reproduction. However, due to lower frame rates required to read out the full array of detectors, this may not provide sufficient near real time sensing of certain imaging needs such as hostile fire indications. Many such threats have distinctive high contrast image features which allow imaging at reduced resolution and much higher frame rates.
It is therefore desirable to provide ROIC arrays which simultaneously operate in an “Imaging Mode” (i.e., for high spatial resolution imaging applications) as well as a “Temporal Mode” (i.e., for high frame rate hostile fire detection applications).